The Changing'There something more to Chloe then what we thought'
by Jasline43
Summary: This is continuing the of the last book .Chloe,and the gang are heading to a safe house,other supernaturals living there already.When they arrive there's nothing wrong.But something starts happening to Chloe.Only she notices it herself,its starting to scare her,but she doesn't want to tell anyone. Chloe is changing and is this change a good thing or a bad thing! A lot of CHERLEK!
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's Pov

After that night we discussed if we were staying here or decided we would stay at a safe had an old friend that was a water demon and he had other supernaturals already living Luraun decided this was to much for her,that she would leave me with kit because I had refused to go with her.

I hoped that the edison group was done with there skeems and would no longer bother we still needed to run to get as far as possible from we had to go to a safe house in new I didn't care I was with the people who I loved like family.I was with Derek.

I was nervous to meet the kids in the safe had told us that they were around our had asked kit if he was sure this friend of his,because we trusted the last and it didn't go as good as we expected it to go.

Well to another subject,Derek and I were officially dating.I knew I was completely in love with was alright with us dating,and we became close again after a little and me were like best friends bitched here and there but not as occasionally like before.

I was laying on the cheep couch of the motel I was reading one of my favorite books 'The chronicles of Vladimir Tod'.I sat next to Derek cuddled up next to him as he watched tv. Tori was on the love seat while simon was on the floor sketching.

We were interrupted from our quite when Kit came in,"Kids start packing were leaving for the safe house tomorrow!"

My eyes widened,TOMMOROW!

Already?! Help me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's Pov

"Chloe hello! Earth to Chloe!"I snapped back to reality when Tori snapped her finger's. I shacked my head and cleared my throat."S-Sorry,I zoned out"

"You seem to be deep in thought what's wrong?"

"Nothing its just well I'm nervous about the safe house."I sat down on the small bed,while Tori was already packing.

"Why?"She asked as she walked over to her second suit case."Well Kit said we would introduce ourselves to the other supernatural's and introductions aren't really my thing"

I played with a strand of my dyed black hair and twisted it around my finger. I sighed as I thought about the safe house. There was at least 5 other supernatural's there Kit had told us. All of those eyes staring at me, I felt sick."Oh please your nervous about every thing, just loosen a little bit. This will be a good thing. There even might be cute guys there"

I rolled my eyes at her and chuckled,"I already have a cute guy,thank you very much."Tori faked gagged."Ugh! please don't like that about wolf boy when your around me!"

"Start packing already,you never listen to PACKING!"I hurried to the mini closet of motel and rushed to get my cloth's off the hangers."Okay,okay!"

Someone was walking towards our room. It smelled like Kit,wait,smelled?

He knocked on the door, before Tori got up I yelled over, "Its open Kit!"He opened the door and had a look of confusion on his face."How did you know it was me, Chloe?"

"Um..i just knew. What do you need Kit?"He smiled a toothy smile seeming excited about something."Were leaving tonight that way we can get to the safe house sooner, lock your suit cases and head to the car!"He left the room leaving me wide eyed. No!

I know I'm overreacting but I can't help it. I felt like something was going to happen when we got there. I didn't know if it was a good thing.

"Well you heard .lets go!"Tori yelled excitedly and started running out the room.

Hours in the car! I didn't really mind the first few hours because I was snuggled up close to Derek. But for the last three Tori and Simon had started fighting. Derek had shushed them up the last 30 minutes with a demanding growl that scared them, and myself.

I got out of the car to be face to face with a mansion,not a house,a mansion.

Derek held my small hand in his big one as he saw me staring at the mansion."Don't be nervous Chlo.I'm right here beside you"H e whispered in my ear as he kissed the corner of my eye. He smiled and I returned the smile and nodded.

I grabbed my suit case and we headed towards the door. Before Kit even touched the door knob the door opened to show a woman who looked around her late 30' had brown hair with grey strands here and had kind brown eyes,and a nice warming smile.

"Kit! Oh how good it is to see you,its been to long!"She ran up to Kit and engulfed him in a tight embrace."Margred I can't breath!"Kit let out in a chuckled and pulled away."Sorry,so this is the famous Simon and Derek,sorrcer,and the werewolf."She pinched Simon and Derek's cheek's as they both groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry boy's but its instinct "She laughed as she motioned us to come we were inside she took our bags, "I'll take your bags to your rooms,you can go into the living room.I will get the other kids to come down that way you guy's can introduce yourself."She smiled warmly at us,"Come on Kit,I have that green tea you like so much "Kit eyes brightened a little in amusement and waved by at us and went with Margred.

We walked over to the large living room that had a warm fire place.

Take a deep breath,were just going to say just a sentence then you don't have to talk anymore,infront of all of is not going to be easy.

**Sorry this chapter was next two probably will be little boring fillers but trust me it will get exciting!**

**Comment and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's Pov

I heard footsteps come down the stairs that were no where in sight, probably on the other side of the living room."There coming "I said warning them."How did you even hear them,I can't even hear a there feet coming towards us "Simon said a little confused. I just shrugged, Derek and I the only one's to turn our heads in the direction the sound of the steps were coming from.

The first two people I saw come down first looked like twins, they both had jet black hair like Derek and had cold blue eyes, they looked around 16 or 15 like me. Following them was a girl who looked like she was a canvas for a painting, she had to much make up on, and I mean way to much. She had blond hair but her scalp was brown so you could tell she had dyed it and had light brown eyes. She had a skirt that looked like she had gotten it out of the kid section at Wal-Mart.

Next following her was a kind looking guy who looked around my age as well, he had shaggy dirt blond hair and dark green eyes.

I held my breath when I saw the ocean blue eyes coming down the stairs. He was tall and very built like Derek. He had light brown hair, with the matching blue eyes that gave me an uneasy feeling.

His eyes met mine and he smirked. A growl erupted from Derek.

"well I'm Lucy,15,and I'm a ice demon "The girl twin, Lucy piped up and smiled kindly. Her brother chuckled and introduced himself."Peter,15,and I'm a fire demon .This crazy one is my little twin sister" 

"Only by one minute!"She stumped her foot like a little kid playfully and laughed with her brother.

Next fake Barbie,"Britney,16,and I'm a Half Demon "She was the as liz , and doctor Davidoff.

"I'm Bryan,14,and I'm a sorcerer "The boy with blond hair spoke up who was Bryan. That was cute he was like Simon.

Scary blue eyes spoke nexyt,"Carter,16,and I'm a werewolf "My eyes widened. No wonder he looked body built exactly like Derek.

Carter looked towards me and winked.

Derek's hold on my hand became tight, very tight. I think my hand was turning purple. I got close to him and whispered in his ear."Derek your going to pop my hand if you squeeze any harder!"He quickly loosened his death grip on my hand and apoligised.I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Tori and Simon had introduced himself and now it was Derek turn."Derek,16, a bit of advice for the future don't touch what's mine!"He growled. While he was saying this, the whole time he looked towards Carter with hatred.

He sat back down and squeezed my hand, a silent 'good luck'. I stood up and gulped loudly."I'm C-C-Chloe, 15,and i-i-i-I'm a n-n-necromancer."I stuttered, of course. My cheeks went red as I sat back down.

"You did great "Derek whispered. I rolled my eyes because I knew I wasn't and pecked him on the lips."You're a bad liar "I chuckled.

Marged came in with kit and smiled brightly."Have you all introduced yourself?!"

We all nodded, and she smiled even brighter."Well I hope you all will get along perfectly because kit's kids are staying here for a long while "She turned to us, "Your rooms are ready second floor all the way in the end. The two girls are paired together in one room. Simon and Derek share one room together as well "We all nodded and headed upstairs.

Tori went downstairs after we unpacked and I was alone in the room. I was laying down on my bed when a strong cold breeze hit me in the face. I found it refreshing, not cold at all. I looked u to see that it was the window and it somehow opened.

I walked over to it, and looked outside. I smelled the air and smiled. I lost myself in that moment and had no control over my body at the moment. My legs moved by themselves, I was on the edge on the window, the window was big so I didn't need the crouch down.

I have no idea why I did this, my body moved by itself. It felt like instinct.

The thought of falling down didn't scare me, I felt like I knew something was going to hold me up, keeping me from hitting the ground. I wanted the feel the air more.

My eyes had been closed so I opened them, I didn't feel scared at all. The only feeling, felt like an amazing one, until I came back o my senses.

A knock at the door made me stumble on the edge but I caught balance quickly. This was a miracle that I kept myself up, I was always clumsy.

I climbed back inside and closed the window.

I shacked my head trying to get what I just did out of my head.

I walked towards the door and opened it for only it to be…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Slightly bad language, and a little naughty scene in the end.**

Carter was standing before me in his tall werewolf glory with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. He stepped in-without my offering-and sat down on the edge of my bed. I let the door close and walked over to him.

"Is there a particular reason why you are here?" I raised an eyebrow at him, annoyed and curious as to why he was here. He chuckled and stood up, making me look up at him. His eyes suddenly turned black, his hand came up and met contact with my face. Not in a harsh way but it a gentle way. His tongue traced my cheek. At his touch I flinched and stepped away.

"Your what they've been looking for, we don't need anyone else!"He mumbled to himself, it was barely above a whisper so low and quiet I don't know how I heard it. My cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"What the hell does that mean?! Look why the hell are you here?!" is snapped angrily.

"Cute and feisty, nice. You know you look hot-no even hotter- when you're mad" I glared at him, my cheeks getting hotter. I was a tomato by now, for sure.

"I came to give you a proper welcome. And what other is there then to do it like this…"He trailed off and put his arm around my waist. Pushing me flush against his body. I felt disgusted by his touch, repulsed.

I tried pushing against his hard chest with my small hands. His lips touched my cheek; he started trailing sloppy wet kisses down my neck, making me shudder, and not in a good way. He clutched me closer, making me unable to move.

"Get away from me" I was becoming infuriated. This asshole didn't know that I belonged to someone? Well I did, she belonged to Derek. Oh and how much pride I had in saying it.

"Oh come on cutie. I know you like this" He started placing kisses around my jaw.

"Don't be such a cocky bastard,LET .ME .GO!" I grabbed his arms and pushed him away from me, to hard then what I had expected. He had flown all the way across the room. I clenched my fist to my side; I was trying to calm myself down. Why was I acting like this? So angry that I couldn't even keep a hold of my owns self?

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the thoughts of ripping him to shreds away. See? Before I wouldn't even want to hurt a fly! Now I wanted to kill someone?!

The door suddenly flew open to reveal a very furious looking Derek. He growled towards Carter, he walked over to him and grabbed him by his collar, slamming him against the wall. I saw the fear in carter's eyes but he quickly covered it up with a blank look.

"Don't you ever, EVER, fucking touch what's mine! She's MINE!" Derek bared his canines, his eyes glowing a green color.

"She's yours? Oh, I get. She's your mate. Well pup you should mark her then, till then she's open to anyone." Carter chuckled amusingly. Mate? What was that?

"How dare you! I am not open to anyone! I am Derek's girlfriend, not anyone else's. I belong to my self, thank you very much! Now get the hell out of my damn room!" I roared angrily. The nerve of this guy!

Derek slammed him one more time, hard against the wall till he let him go. Carter smirked as he walked to the door; he was almost out till he turned around and stared at Derek.

"Oh, and pup, you should really tell her what a mate is" He laughed and walked out closing the door behind him.

I turned to Derek and jumped in his arms. 'I'm sorry I'm so possessive, I've never really acted that way before. I just felt so angry that I knew that he had touched you, and made you angry" I grinned and buried my face in his chest to cover the blush that had spread across my cheeks.

"It's alright. You know it's actually kind of hot that you're so possessive over me" I clasped my hand over my mouth as the words left my mouth. I can't believe I just said that?!

I felt Derek's chest rumble with his chuckle."Oh do you now?' He grabbed my chin and forced me to bring my head to look in to his beautiful emerald-green eyes that I get lost in, since day one I have, and I always will.

"Don't hide your face when you blush. I love it when you blush; you look even beautiful when you do" The words made my heart swell. My cheeks becoming even redder, if that was even possible.

"I love you Chloe" My eyes became wide; my heart skipped a beat or maybe three? It was the first time he had ever said it. He stared right into my eyes as he did. I crashed my lips to his, feeling his slightly chapped but still soft lips against mine. I pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I love you too Derek" He smashed his lips to mine, not hard but passionate and sweet. But soon it got heated. He tugged on my legs; Rapping them around his waist. He walked over to the bed, and I felt the soft covers against my back.

I suddenly felt something hard poke my inner thigh and I gasped. I suddenly felt a pull of heat built between my legs, my panties becoming wet with my juices. Derek pulled back and took a deep breath and groaned. He pressed his private against mine, making me gasp/moan.

"Oh Chloe. Shit! You smell so good" He rocked his hips against mine, and I pushed back meeting him half way with his thrust. He traced the tip of his nose up my neck and kissed me behind my ear.

I moaned as that was my soft spot. I rocked my hips with his wanting more friction. Derek grasped the sheets next to my bed in his fist. He suddenly stopped, leaving me whimpering for the loss his hard member against my wet core.

"We have to stop now, if we don't then I won't be able to control myself" He breathed out in a husky voice as he pecked my lips and pulled away.

"I'm going to need a cold shower" Derek mumbled under his breath. I chuckled; I kissed his cheek's e started walking towards the bathroom door when a questioned popped up in my head.

"Derek, what did Carter mean by a mate? What's that?" He stopped in his tracks, turned back to me with a nervous look on his face. He seemed to hesitate before he answered.

"Um, its nothing. He was just messing around" With that he walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

I huffed in annoyance, why didn't he want to tell me? Maybe it was probably nothing. I'll just let it go.

I laid down on my bed, I stared up into the ceiling.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. Come to me. Follow my voice" voice barely above a whisper called. My eyes widened as I walked to the window. I opened it slightly to stare at the forest. "Yes, Chloe. Its time you walk towards your destiny. Come to me!"

I closed the window roughly, I ran towards the other side of the room. What the hell was that? Something, someone, was calling me! No, no, no, no. You're imagining it! Yeah that's exactly what I'm doing. I just need to lay down for a moment probably, take a nap. Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I walked over to the bed, taking small steps as I did. I finally reached the bed, and got under the covers.

It was nothing, simply nothing, I said to myself. I closed my eyes and let sleep consume but before it fully did I heard something.

"_Chloe!"_


End file.
